Managing diabetes requires calculating insulin doses for maintaining blood glucose measurements within desired ranges. Managing diabetes requires calculating insulin doses for maintaining blood glucose measurements within desired ranges. Manual calculation may not be accurate due to human error, which can lead to patient safety issues. Different institutions use multiple and sometimes conflicting protocols to manually calculate an insulin dosage. Moreover, the diabetic population includes many young children or elderly persons whom have difficulty understanding calculations for insulin doses.